Musa dos olhos verdes
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Na floresta proibida. Esse seria o último lugar em que Fred imaginaria conhecer seu verdadeiro amor. O problema é que estava apaixonado por uma desconhecida, só sabia que tinha lindos olhos verdes. FredxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Musa dos olhos verdes**

**Capítulo 1.**

A Floresta Proibida.

Quando não estão acompanhados de um professor ou em detenção, os alunos são proibidos de entrar lá, principalmente à noite. Entretanto, apesar disso, um jovem entrava cada vez mais na floresta.

Esse jovem tratava-se de Fred Weasley.

**Fred: ***segurando uma lanterna* _Maldita aposta que perdi pro George! Se sou pêgo aqui, com certeza estarei em detenção! Isso se não morrer!_

De fato, o medo de morrer naquele lugar era bem maior do que pegar detenção. Fred continuou a andar, até ouvir um barulho e olhar pra trás.

**Fred: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Um bando de trasgos estavam atrás dele, que disparou a correr. Um deles acertou Fred na cabeça e o fez cair no chão, bastante ferido por causa do impacto. Naquela hora, o ruivo teve a impressão de ter visto sua vida passar diante de seus olhos.

**Fred: **_Já posso escrever o meu testamento: deixo tudo pro George, menos a varinha, porque é graças à ele que vou morrer nesse lugar!_

**Voz: **ALARTE ASCENDARE!

Pra surpresa de Fred, os trasgos começaram a levitar e caíram no chão como um estrondo, fazendo-os desmaiar. Não haviam dúvidas de que um bruxo, ou melhor, uma bruxa, havia feito isso. Mas não conseguiu ver seu rosto muito bem, pois estava quase desmaiando.

A última coisa que viu, antes de desmaiar, foram olhos bem verdes.

**Voz: **Fred! Fred, acorda!

Quando Fred recuperou a consciência, notou que estava na enfermaria e que seu irmão George estava com ele.

**Fred: ***voz fraca* O que aconteceu?

**George: ***explicando tudo* Você foi achado desmaiado na entrada da Floresta Proibida! Acho que os animais de lá te atacaram! É um milagre você estar vivo!

**Fred: **Olhos...

**George: ***confuso* Que?

**Fred: **Antes de desmaiar... vi olhos verdes! Os olhos mais belos que eu já vi! Acho que pertenciam... à mulher que me salvou!

**George: ***duvidando* Você deve ter imaginado! E depois, como sabe que era uma mulher?

**Fred: **Tenho certeza! A voz era de mulher! Eu tenho que encontrá-la!

**George: ***impedindo-o de se levantar* Ah não! Você vai ficar aqui e descansar! Depois você se preocupa em achar sua "namorada"!

Fred corou, mas concordou com o irmão em esperar. Entretanto, queria muito encontrar a mulher que o salvou. Não haviam dúvidas: tinha se apaixonado pela dona dos lindos olhos verdes.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

A primeira coisa que Fred fez, ao se recuperar, foi ver Hagrid em sua cabana. Como ele ia à Floresta Proibida de vez em quando, talvez soubesse de alguma coisa.

Hagrid estava cuidando de Bicuço ( isso acontece no 3º ano de Harry, então não estranhem) quando notou a presença de Fred.

**Hagrid: ***cumprimentando* Olá, há quanto tempo! Fred Weasley, certo? O irmão do Rony!

**Fred: ***sorrindo* Sou eu mesmo! E esse do seu lado deve ser o Bicuço que o Harry me falou!

**Hagrid: ***sorriso triste* Sim! É uma pena que irão sacrificá-lo! Bom, a que devo a sua visita, Sr. Weasley?

**Fred: ***olhar sério* Eu preciso falar sobre algo muito importante!

Pela expressão de Fred, Hagrid percebeu que era mesmo algo muito sério. Então foi prender o bicuço, antes de entrar na cabana com Fred.

**Hagrid: ***oferecendo* Aceita chá?

**Fred: **Sim, obrigado!

Os dois sentaram em duas poltronas, um de frente pro outro.

**Hagrid: **Bom, o que gostaria de falar comigo?

**Fred: **Sobre um incidente que aconteceu comigo há 2 dias, na Floresta Proibida! Devem ter contado à você!

**Hagrid: **Tudo que eu sei é que você estava desmaiado na entrada da floresta quando te acharam, todo machucado por causa de trasgos! Só não entendo o porquê de querer falar sobre isso comigo!

**Fred: **É que, antes de perder a consciência, eu fui salvo dos trasgos por uma garota que apareceu de repente na floresta proibida!

Quando Fred disse isso, Hagrid guspiu o chá, dando um susto no ruivo.

**Fred: ***preocupado* Você está bem, Hagrid?

**Hagrid: ***tossindo* Estou, é só um ataque de tosse! Bom, voltando à história, você chegou a ver quem era a garota?

**Fred: ***olhar "bobão"* Não, só pude ver que ela tinha lindos olhos verdes!

**Hagrid: **_E essa agora! Está apaixonado, não há dúvidas!_

**Fred: ***voltando ao "normal"* Sabe quem é a garota? Achei que, talvez, você soubesse de alguma coisa, já que vai várias vezes na floresta proibida!

**Hagrid: ***disfarçando* Não, não sei de nada!

**Fred: ***sorriso triste* Obrigado assim mesmo por me ouvir! A gente se vê!

Fred se despediu de Hagrid e saiu da cabana, voltando para Hogwarts. Entretanto, não havia visto quando alguém encapuzado apareceu e entrou na cabana 10 minutos depois.

**Desconhecido (a): **Ele já foi?

**Hagrid: **Sim, querida! Aliás, acho que depois que você o salvou na floresta proibida, ele sente algo diferente!

**Desconhecida: ***surpresa* A que se refere?

**Hagrid: ***sorriso terno* Mesmo sem te conhecer, ele está apaixonado por você!

Mesmo com o capuz, Hagrid pode notar que lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela.

**Desconhecida: ***voz baixa* Eu... eu também estou! Tenho que falar com ele!

**Hagrid: ***surpreso* Como fará isso? Sabe muito bem que não pode entrar em Hogwarts!

**Desconhecida: ***sorriso maroto* Eu darei um jeito!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: cartas

**Capítulo 3.**

Dois dias depois, era madrugada em Hogwarts. Na torre da Grifinória, mais precisamente no dormitório do 5º ano, Fred Weasley ainda estava acordado quando uma coruja começou a bicar a janela.

**Fred: **_Que hora pra receber correspondência! Pra quem será que é?_

Pra surpresa de Fred, a carta era pra ele. Curioso, abriu e leu, notando que a carta estava assinada como Florest's Girl (Garota da floresta).

**Florest's Girl: **Olá Fred Weasley,

Deve estar se pensando: por que estou mandando cartas à esta hora? Acontece que essa é a hora mais discreta do dia, sem que corra o risco de que alguém mais saiba. Só pra avisar, será sempre essa hora que terá correspondências minhas pra você.

Pra começar, sou aquela que te salvou dos trasgos outro dia. Fiquei sabendo que você falou com Hagrid sobre isso. Ele não é bobo, percebeu que você está apaixonado por mim.

Fred corou nessa parte, mas continuou a ler.

**Florest's Girl: **Confesso que sinto o mesmo! Mas não sei se é seguro nos encontrarmos. Eu não sou mais uma bruxa de Hogwarts, pois fui expulsa do 2º ano. A sorte é que pude aprender muitos feitiços antes disso. Por coincidência, também era da Grifinória, assim como você.

Espero que responda minha carta. Assim, apesar de não podermos nos conhecer pessoalmente, podemos nos conhecer pelas cartas.

Com amor, Florest's Girl (esse é o meu apelido, viu?)

Após ler a carta, Fred abriu um sorriso. Estava muito feliz de ser correspondido pela "Musa dos olhos verdes", como gostava de se referir à ela. Entretanto, também estava confuso: se ela não era de Hogwarts, como sabia seu nome?

**Fred: **_Vai ver ela foi minha colega antes de ser expulsa! Por outro lado, não me lembro de ter uma colega de classe com os olhos como os dela! Bom, tá certo que eu não fico reparando, mas..._

Após dar um bocejo, Fred foi dormir, após responder pra coruja que trouxe a carta que a responderia amanhã. Entretanto, ele perguntou algo para George durante o almoço.

**Fred: **George, teve alguma garota que foi nossa colega e foi expulsa no nosso 2º ano?

**George: ***forçando a memória* Que eu me lembre, não! Por quê?

**Fred: ***corando* Por nada!

**George: ***desconfiado* _Será que ele está falando da tal garota que o salvou na floresta proibida? Por que se for, talvez ele não tenha imaginado!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: cartas

**Capítulo 4.**

Quando a noite chegou, Fred respondeu a carta como combinado.

**Fred: **Olá Florest's Girl,

Como combinado, estou respondendo sua carta. Gostei do seu apelido, mas prefiro o meu: Musa dos Olhos verdes. Sem ofensa, tá? É que eu sei que você tem lindos olhos verdes, pude ver antes de desmaiar.

O único que sabe de você nessa escola, além de mim, é meu irmão-gêmeo George. Não se preocupe: eu pedi à ele pra não contar à ninguém sobre nós, e eu confio nele porque ele não é fofoqueiro. Arteiro, mas não fofoqueiro.

Fico imaginando se você foi minha colega no passado antes de ser expulsa. Talvez sim, talvez não, pois não sei quantos anos você tem e não me atrevo a perguntar. Mas se estiver curiosa, tenho 15 anos e estou no 5º ano da, como você sabe, Grifinória.

Ah propósito, adoraria te conhecer melhor, tanto faz o jeito.

Beijos de Fred Weasley

Fred assinou a carta e entregou para a coruja que havia vindo buscá-la. Esta levou a carta para a floresta proibida e entregou nas mãos de Florest's Girl, que ainda usava a capa com capuz.

**Florest's Girl: ***sorriso maroto* Musa dos olhos verdes, hein? Gostei!

Na mesma noite, Fred recebeu a resposta, meia-hora depois de ter mandado a carta.

**Florest's Girl: **E aí, Fred Weasley?

Confesso que gostei do "Musa dos olhos verdes". É lindo! Mas se você me deu um apelido, acho justo eu dar um pra você também, mesmo não sendo muito boa nisso. Que tal Redboy? Já que você é ruivo, claro!

**Fred: ***riso* _Dessa eu gostei: Redboy!_

Respondendo sua carta, não estou brava de ter contado sobre elas para seu irmão, já que você disse que confia bastante nele. E, infelizmente, não fui sua colega, pois tenho 16 anos. Estaria no 6º ano se não tivesse sido expulsa.

Ah propósito, soube que você e seu irmão são batedores do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Eu era apanhadora, mas saí no mesmo ano que fui expulsa. Acho que foi Harry Potter que tomou meu lugar depois.

A gente se fala amanhã.

Beijos da Musa dos olhos verdes

**Fred: ***corando* _Essa garota é incrível! Tenho que conhecê-la! De algum jeito!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: cartas

**Capítulo 5.**

Não importava o dia, os dois adolescentes não paravam de escrever um para o outro: Fred como "Redboy" e a garota como "Musa dos olhos verdes".

Entretanto, numa das aulas de trato de criaturas mágicas, os alunos do 5º ano foram surpreendidos.

**Aluno da Sonserina: ***confuso* Cadê o Hagrid?

A surpresa era exatamente essa: Hagrid não estava presente, e sim uma nova professora, praticamente da idade deles.

**Professora: **Ele não pode vir porque está gripado! Então pedi a Dumbledore para que me deixasse dar aulas de trato de criaturas mágicas por enquanto! É um prazer conhecê-los, meu nome é Raquel Hagrid!

**Aluno da Lufa-Lufa: **Hagrid? Você é parente dele?

**Raquel: **Sou a filha dele!

A tal Raquel tinha cabelos negros, encaracolados e compridos, usava óculos-escuros e uma roupa parecida com a de Lara Croft. Não é preciso dizer que os rapazes do 5º ano prestavam mais atenção na professora do que nas aulas dela.

**Raquel: ***depois das aulas* E é tudo por hoje! Estão todos dispensados! Fred Weasley, você fica!

Meio confuso, Fred permaneceu no local, enquanto os outros iam embora.

**Rapazes: ***emburrados* _Weasley sortudo!_

**Fred: ***ainda confuso* Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

**Raquel: ***rindo* Não! Só queria te entregar isso! A pedido de alguém!

Raquel tirou do bolso uma carta e a entregou para Fred, antes de se despedir e deixar o local. Quanto à Fred, este guardou a carta e foi para a próxima aula. Só à noite que a abriu.

**Musa dos olhos verdes: **Coisas andaram mudando desde que começamos a trocar cartas, não acha?

Entretanto, preciso discutir com você sobre um certo assunto: namoro. Eu sei que você é apaixonado por mim e eu também por você, mas não sei se é certo nos prendermos a isso, já que provavelmente não poderemos nos ver. 

Você deve ter várias admiradoras em Hogwarts, inclusive, que você poderá convidar para o baile de inverno no ano que vem.

Já pensou em alguém?

Fred ficou confuso sobre isso. Era algo que deveria pensar. O Baile de Inverno será no ano que vem, e ele não poderia convidar a "Musa dos Olhos verdes", principalmente porque ele não sabe quem é.

De qualquer forma, respondeu a carta.

**Fred: **Confesso que não pensei em ninguém. Adoraria te convidar, mas não sei quem você é pessoalmente. 

Acho que terei que convidar uma de minhas admiradoras mesmo!

**Musa dos olhos verdes: **Ou não ir ao Baile! Claro que seria um pouco chato não ir! Aliás, você tá de professora nova, não?

**Fred: **Sim! Mas como sabe?

**Musa dos olhos verdes: **Posso não ser uma aluna de Hogwarts, mas sei dos "babados"! Bem, até amanhã! 

Fred deu um sorriso divertido, antes de guardar as cartas e ir pra cama.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: cartas

**Capítulo 6.**

O tempo foi passando, até chegar ao Baile de Inverno. Como não tinha par, Fred só foi porque George insistiu muito.

**Fred: ***entediado* Qual é a verdadeira razão, George? Ver você dançar com a Angelina ou me arranjar namorada?

**George: **Eu não poderia aproveitar o Baile de Inverno e deixar você no quarto ouvindo a vitrola da nossa avó!

**Fred: ***constrangido* Eu não ia fazer isso!

George fingiu que acreditou e foi dançar, enquanto Fred foi pegar um ponche.

**Voz: **Entediado, Sr. Weasley?

Fred olhou para o lado e ficou aliviado ao perceber que era Raquel. Depois que Hagrid resolveu se aposentar, ela virou a professora oficial de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

**Fred: **Um pouco, Professora!

**Raquel: **Pode me chamar de Raquel enquanto estivermos fora da sala de aula?

**Fred: **Posso... se me chamar de Fred!

**Raquel: **Feito!

**Fred: **Não vai dançar?

Dando um suspiro, Raquel apontou seu par, que conversava com outros rapazes.

**Raquel: **Do jeito que eles conversam, não vou voltar pra pista de dança tão cedo!

**Fred: ***estendendo a mão* Quer dançar?

**Raquel: ***corando* Está bem!

Os dois foram pra pista de dança, ignorando o olhar furioso do par de Raquel quando notou que sua parceira dançava com outro cara.

**Fred: **Você não tira os óculos-escuros nem de noite?

**Raquel: ***pêga de surpresa* Ahn... é que eu tenho uma doença nos olhos, bem grave mesmo!

**Fred: ***fazendo careta* Já entendi!

**Raquel: ***mudando de assunto* Você não convidou ninguém pro Baile? Estranhei ao te ver sozinho na mesa do bufê!

**Fred: ***trazendo-a pra mais perto* Eu tenho minhas razões!

Com a aproximação, Raquel ficou vermelha, mas Fred não percebeu porque ela estava com a cabeça em seu peito. Havia esquecido completamente que eram aluno e professora.

**Raquel: **_Se ele soubesse..._

Na noite seguinte, Fred recebeu outra carta da Musa dos olhos verdes.

**Musa dos olhos verdes: **E aí, Redboy? O que achou do Baile de Inverno? Dançou muito?

**Fred: **Não levei ninguém, mas dancei bastante com a minha professora De Trato de Criaturas Mágicas!

**Musa dos olhos verdes: **Sério? Que bom! Pelo menos, você se divertiu!

**Fred: **Verdade! Eu bem que queria ter dançado com você!

Fred suspirou ao escrever essa mensagem. Ainda tinha esperanças de conhecer pessoalmente sua Musa dos olhos verdes.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: cartas

**Capítulo 7.**

As cartas foram até o 7º ano de Fred em Hogwarts, até ele dar uma notícia que chocou a Musa dos olhos verdes.

**Fred: **Essa é a minha última carta, Musa dos olhos verdes. George e eu iremos fugir de Hogwarts e nunca mais nos falaremos. Eu lamento, mas esse é um adeus. Espero que nunca se esqueça de mim, nem quanto eu te amo.

A Musa dos olhos verdes chorou tanto que nem teve coragem de responder a carta. Tanto que, depois que Fred e George partiram, ela foi buscar consolo com Hagrid.

**Hagrid: **Então ele e o irmão foram embora?

**Musa dos olhos verdes: ***desabando em lágrimas* Sim! Ele nem teve a chance de me conhecer pessoalmente! Eu não consigo aceitar isso!

**Hagrid: **Quem disse que você precisa aceitar?

**Musa dos olhos verdes: ***enxugando as lágrimas, surpresa* Huh?

**Hagrid: **Você ama esse garoto, não ama? Então o que está esperando? Vai atrás dele!

**Musa dos olhos verdes: **Mas como? Eu não sei pra onde ele foi!

**Hagrid: **Vá até o Beco Diagonal e procure esse endereço!

Hagrid entregou um papel e a garota saiu correndo.

**Hagrid: ***sorriso leve* _Boa sorte... minha filha!_

No Beco Diagonal, Fred e George montaram uma loja chamada as Geminialidades Weasley depois de fugirem de Hogwarts. Entretanto, George percebia que seu irmão mudava de humor assim que fechavam a loja e, um dia, foi conversar com ele antes de abrirem a loja.

**George: **Ainda sente a falta dela, não é?

**Fred: ***sorriso triste* Sim! Vejo que não dá pra esconder nada de você! Queria, pelo menos, saber o nome dela!

De repente, alguém bateu na porta, o que espantou os gêmeos, já que não era hora de abrir ainda.

**Fred: ***indo até a porta* Desculpa, mas ainda não abrimos!

**Voz: **Fred Weasley? É a Raquel!

**Fred: **_A voz é a dela! Vou arriscar!_

Fred abriu a porta e deixou Raquel entrar. Assim que entrou, ela o cumprimentou, e também a George.

**Raquel: **Vocês não fazem ideia do trabalhão que eu tive pra encontrar essa loja!

**George: **Veio comprar alguma coisa?

**Raquel: **Não! Eu precisava resolver umas coisas com o Fred, que ele esqueceu em Hogwarts!

**Fred: ***confuso* O que foi que eu esqueci?

**Raquel: **Tente se lembrar... Redboy!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: cartas

**Capítulo 8.**

**George: ***confuso* Redboy?

**Fred: ***olhos arregalados* Não me diga que você...

Raquel tirou os óculos-escuros e mostrou um par de olhos verdes, iguais aos que Fred havia visto na Floresta Proibida.

**Fred: **Vo... você! Você é a Musa dos olhos verdes!

Pro espanto de George, Fred correu até sua ex-professora, que agora era seu amor recém-descoberto, e a beijou com vontade. Ela retribuiu o beijo da mesma maneira, sem se importar se tinha público ou não.

**George: ***meio nervoso* Ahn... Fred... tem gente na porta!

Fred e Raquel interromperam o beijo e olharam para a porta, que estava cheia de clientes. Incluíndo Harry Potter e seus amigos, que não tiravam os olhos dos dois e tinham sorrisos marotos no rosto.

**Raquel: ***rindo enquanto era pêga no colo* Fred!

**Fred: ***sorriso maroto para o irmão* Não vê que estou ocupado, George? Atenda os clientes até eu voltar! Perdi muito tempo e agora quero recuperá-lo!

**George: ***rindo* Você que manda, "chefinho"!

O irmão riu de volta, enquanto ia com Raquel para o segundo andar da loja. Tinha muito tempo para repor com a Musa de olhos verdes, agora sua futura esposa.

FIM!


End file.
